A new beginning
by green stone 18
Summary: What happend after the end of season five? Unfortunatly they haven't made a season six yet so I decided to make up my own season six. The Mall Rats are in a new place where they are going to meet new and old friends. There is also going to be a new tribe
1. Chapter 1

**The Tribe **

**Chapter one: A new beginning**

It had been a couple of day's since Amber saw the mall for the last time. It was the place she always called home. It was five years ago when she first came to the mall. She didn't expected to be there at the time. She wanted to go away from the city together with her best friend Dal but when she saw that little girl al along and in danger all she wanted was to help her. And when she did it lead her to an amazing journey witch gave her new friends.

Amber started thinking about how it once was, how they tried to survive and how she felt hopelessly in love with Bray. Unfortunately the world they where living in didn't allowed happiness for to long. Especially with Eboney who was also in love with Bray at that time. She couldn't care who got hurt as long as she got what she wanted and back then it was Bray. She managed to break them up by letting Amber believe that they had a child together. After hearing this she wanted noting to do with Bray anymore. Eboney saw her chance to get Bray by telling him that Amber was dead. Amber was in a bad shape when Eboney left her and she was found and rescued by a man name Pride. She joined his tribe and she became there leader immediately. After a while she felt in love with Pride but she could never forget Bray. But as if it was fate Bray and Amber found there way back to each other again. Amber found out what Eboney had done but she forgave her eventually. Maybe it was because that's just the person Amber is or because she felt that Eboney had changed towards her and moved on with her own live.

Amber continued thinking about her live and how happy she was when she was with the ecotribe but somehow she missed her friends, she missed her home. When Amber heard what happened to her friends she eventually decided to help her friends and together they defeated the chosen. But here happiness wasn't far from over. She was going to have Bray's child.

While Amber was standing on the deck on the boat she looked at the water. Who knew where they where now. Nobody knew where they where heading. She thought about how it felt when Eboney abandoned Amber and Bray from the city. They also didn't knew what would happen to them and where they would go to. She remembered that day very well. How could she forget it. That day she gave birth to a beautiful boy. But it was also the day that she had lost Bray forever. How could she ever find him. She didn't know if he's even still alive and where would she look. The world is such a big place. Bray could be anywhere. She has lived her live without Bray for so long. For more than a year she had hopped that Bray somehow would return to her and then she realized that it was time for her to move on. Bray was not coming back to her.

She knew she had to move on with her life but she couldn't. She needed someone to blame, to get rid of her anger, her grieve and her pain. She was carrying those feelings for so long inside. She just needed someone to blame and that person was Jay. From the moment they met there was an attraction but they both wouldn't admit it. Jay was in love with Eboney at that time and Amber wouldn't also allow those feelings to take over. Jay was already involved with Eboney and even worst he was a Techno. The Techno's where responsible for Bray's disappearance. How could she be attracted to someone who was responsible for Bray's missing. That was probably the reason why she blamed Jay. He was part of the Techno's but she also blamed him because deep down inside she was in love with him. Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her holding her tight, telling her things are going to be okay. She smiled and she knew that there was no need to say anything because Jay understood her. Amber knew that she made the right decision by forgiving Jay and to allow herself to be happy again. Because after Bray, Jay was the only person who could really touch her hart.

The happy couple was interrupted by Jack who told them that they where almost out of petrol. "Don't worry" Amber said. "Somehow it's all going to be okay, we are all going to be okay". Jack wasn't consulted by Amber's answer. How could she just say that in a situation like this. But Amber simply said: "somehow I just know. When we finally find land we are all going to start a new live. It will be a new beginning for us all". After she said those words she thought one more time at the place she once called home and she was grateful for the life she had lived back there. She was grateful for all the friends she had gained and she thought about those who she had lost. She whispered thank you. Her thanks where for Bray, for the time he had given her and she finally said goodbye to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The other two years**

It has been two year's ago when the Techno's came and took away members of the Mall Rats. Alice, Kc, Tai-San, Andy and Tally where missing, and nobody knew what had become of them. They where still in the mall when the Techno's arrived. Everything happened so fast. One minute everything was just fine and the next there whole life was about to change forever. They where surrounded immediately and resisting was useless. Not only where they whit so many but the technology they used was incredible. They had the power to kill someone immediately and they weren't afraid to use it. "We need slaves" a Techno said. "Take them to the mines". As they where taken away the Mall Rats looked at the city and knew that there was a change that they where never going to see the city again.

The Mall Rats where sitting in the car thinking about what would happen to them or what was going on whit there friends back home. The silence was broken by Tai-San who reminded them all that they had survived worst things. They had defeated the chosen, they had survived the Loco's. They could beat anything as long as they where together. Tai-San was convinced that it was the reason they had survived so much together and though it was hard to gain hope in situations like this the Mall Rats knew Tai-San was right. Tai-San asked the Mall-Rats to take each others hands so they could send there thoughts and wishes to the other Mall Rats. Suddenly the car stopped. The Mall Rats where escorted out of the car right into a very big cage. It was already dark but they could see that they where in a slave camp. "Oh my god" said Alice. "What kind of cruel people are these guys." "Shut your mouth" shouted a Techno. A little girl who was laying next to Alice told her that she could better be quiet because the Techno's are capable of anything. The girl advised the Mall Rats to get some rest because they where going to the mines at the light of dawn.

It was early in the morning when the Mall Rats and the other slaves where woken up by the Techno's. The Techno's gave them some food but it was not much. "it's just enough to make sure we can work in the mines" Kc noticed. After they had barely eaten the Techno's escorted them to the mines where they had to work. Day's past by and the Mall Rats where losing hope of ever getting rescued. The only one who was convinced that they where all going to be all right was Tai-San and she had spoken to this open about it. The Techno's noticed it. One of those Techno's was Mega. He admired Tai-San but he feared that Tai-San was encouraging the slaves to fight the Techno's. He knew they where no match for the Techno's but it could slow up the progress Ram was planning. He ordered some of the Techno's to take Tai-San away from them and to bring her to him because he had plans with her. Besides if you would take the groups leader there where easier going to lose hope.

When the Mall Rats where taken to the mines again some other Techno's came to them and talked to the guards. They walked to Tai-San and grabbed her. "No" shouted Alice. "You can't take her". Tai-San didn't wanted to leave her friends because she knew somebody should keep there spirits up, keep them remembering where the Mall Rats stand for but she wasn't afraid what would happen to her. "Don't worry about me" she shouted back to Alice. "You know me, I'm going to be alright. Just keep the dream alive." Alice saw her friend taken away and she broke down. What where they going to do.

It had been months ago when they took Tai-San away and the Mall Rats where working in the mine until a group of Techno's came. "These two and them" one of them said. "No" shouted Tally. Alice tried to reassure the twins as she and Kc where taken away. "Don't worry Tally" said Andy. "I'm going to take care of you. They looked at there friends probably for the last time.

Alice and Kc where taken over sea and where soled to an other Tribe. As they sad there resting in a cage Alice noticed that they had company. And one of those guys was the guardian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: I see land**

Jack wasn't satisfied by Amber's answer. He feared that they would run out of petrol before they found land and who knew where they where. Ellie noticed that Jack was acting strange. She didn't knew about the petrol. He didn't wanted to tell Ellie. Why would he let her worry like that. "Al right" said Ellie. "What's going on whit you." Jack didn't knew what to say to Ellie. He tried to hide his fears about there fate but he knew he was never good at it. "Noting is going on." Jack was hoping Ellie was satisfied with this answer but he should have know better. "Come on Jack. I know you better than anyone. Just tell me what's wrong." Jack tried to avoid the question and gave one of his endless explanations." He didn't even noticed that Ellie wasn't listening anymore. She was looking at the water and then she saw it. "I see land. Jack I see land." Suddenly Jack was back to earth and he looked at Ellie and he saw her enthusiasm. Then he looked at the water. He saw it too. Amber was right. It was all going to be okay. He hugged Ellie and he hold her tight. "Believe me Ellie, nothing's wrong we are all going to be fine."

The fellow Mall Rats heard Ellie and all came looking if what she saw was true. When they ran to Jack and Ellie they saw it too. Land. They didn't knew where they whore but they knew that this was going to be there new home. The Mall Rats where excited about this but they where also afraid of what was coming. Who knew what was going on in this new world. Would it be like the city our would the tribes live in peace and harmony. The boat reached the coast and they all sad foot on there new home not knowing what would happen.

The Mall Rats where standing on a field with noting but long grass ahead of them. They where tired from the trip but they knew they couldn't rest her. It could be dangerous to stay in the field right in the open. After all they knew noting about this place. But was that true.

Trudy was holding Brady in her arms. She was looking at the place they where with a scared look in her eyes. She knew where they whore. It was a place she didn't never wanted to return to. In this place she started a part of her life she always wanted to forget.

Finally she broke her silence by saying that she knew where they where. She told them she had been here before. "This was the place the chosen took me to after they kidnapped me. This was the place where I became the supreme mother." They Mall Rats al looked at Trudy. Amber walked over to her friend and reassured her it was okay. It happened in the past and she knew Trudy wasn't that person anymore. She asked Trudy if she knew where they would go to. Trudy talked about a tribe. It was a tribe that looked like the Eco's. Maybe they could go there for help. The opinions about this where very different. Lex didn't trust it. "Who says this tribe is still out there and who says they want to help us. They probably still think you are the supreme mother." "I'm not the supreme mother anymore" shouted Trudy. "Yeah we know but Lex has a point". "Jack how could you say that." Ellie was surprised that Jack just said that. "Trudy isn't the supreme mother anymore. That's a long time ago." Jack tried to explain what he mended to Ellie. He didn't tried to hurt Trudy but if that tribe was still out there they would still think that Trudy was the supreme mother. Amber realized she had to make a decision or the arguing was going to continue. She told her friends that they had no choice but to go to that tribe because they had noting. No food, no water. After listening what Amber said the Mall Rats agreed with each other. They had to take a leap in to fate.

The tribe followed Trudy. It was a long walk and Trudy didn't knew for sure if they where going the right direction. It had been so long when she last was her. After a while she realized that they where going the right way. They where near the tribe now. Unfortunately she didn't knew how near. Members of the tribe had been watching the Mall Rats for a while. A couple of minutes later someone gave a sign. The next moment the Mall Rats where surrounded. "Well, well what have we here" a young women said. "The supreme mother."


End file.
